U n m a s k e d
by TaintedxPerfection
Summary: Draco isn't the person everyone predicts him to be, but will Hermione discover the other side of Draco? Will their blatant dislike for each other finally change? Pshh. Not likely. But not quite impossible either....     DracoHermione
1. A Father's Order

**Author's Note** : My first fanfic, fingers crossed! The story itself is better than the summary, I promise! When reading, try to _pretend_ that the 6th and 7th book don't exist. Oh, and there's not any Draco/Hermione interaction in this chapter, but there will be in the next one. :)

Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter._

Happy reading :)

* * *

**A Father's Order**

The room was dimly lit, and all that was visible through the poor lighting were two hunched figures softly conversing in hushed, whispered tones. As the sun begins to rise over the towering but distant mountains, the two figures become clearer. One individual is, quite obviously a woman, and even without the proper light to observe her, there was no doubt that she was extravagantly beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back in lush thick curls. And though her features were soft, her face showed little emotion.

The young man sitting opposite her was very unlike her in appearance, but yet they still shared some defining features. He had the same silvery blonde hair that the woman had, but his was fairly straight, and it dangled somewhat mysteriously over his silver stone-set eyes. This boy had the strangest look on his face, filled with emotions and thought, yet still guarded. He spoke in a ragged voice.

"Mother, you know I was never interested in the dark arts the way _Father_ is. I have no desire of joining the Dark Lord and his quest to rid the world of muggles."

Narcissa Malfoy looked at her son wearlily. "Draco, dear. I _know_ that. But you must not make it seem so. Your father…. he'll hurt us both, Draco…..if he knew."

She placed a comforting hand on her only son's stiff shoulder, to reassure him that somehow, even in the chaotic mess they were in, everything was going to be okay. Draco mustered a weak smile.

The sound of an opening door echoed throughout the immense expanse of what was known as the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had removed her hand from her son's shoulder, just as fast as Draco's faint smile had vanished.

A man sauntered slowly and soundlessly over the ornate tile floor. He walked in the most stealthily way, silent, but yet, not unheard. The man carried a black polished cane, but it was not because he had a walking ability...oh no..he was much more creative than that. That was not the only unusual aspect of this man. He had long sleek hair which he often tied in bow. It may have seemed funny to think of a bow in a male's hair, but there was absolutely _nothing_ comical about Lucius Malfoy.

He glided towards Narcissa and Draco, with no emotion shown on his face or in his callous eyes. Lucius reached his family and glanced at his son momentarily.

"Draco…a word?" he spoke calmly, stiffly.

Draco knew that it was not a request, but rather a command. Especially since it was coming from the likes of Lucius.

"Yes father." Draco rose obediently and silently from his deep green arm chair. He followed Lucius through the winding and elaborately adorned hallways of Malfoy Manor, and when Lucius stopped abruptly in front of his own office door, Draco collided into the hard back of his father.

"Watch it, boy!" Lucius snarled.

"M-my apologies, father. I shall be more careful"

Draco was indeed fearful of the man he stood in front of. And though he tried to supress this fear, he was often not successful. Lucius stepped into the office and made a hand motion which signaled Draco to follow, and Draco quickly complied.

Lucius' office was no ordinary office. The ceiling seemed never-ending and the room itself was unimaginably large. Hundreds of mahogany bookcases lined the wall, and thousands upon thousands of dusty books were resting gravely on the shelves. Draco had no doubt that most of the books in Lucius' extensive library involved the dark arts. The windows that stretched from the floor all the way to the ceiling could've easily made the room an open, cheery place, if only they were not covered by thick green heavy curtains. These curtains were not to be opened; they were never to be opened, for Lucius loathed sunlight. The lighting in the room was provided by countless candles strategically placed so that no corner, no matter how small, was left in the dark. Draco inwardly shuddered.

Lucius slowly seated himself onto his black leather chair behind his desk, and watched his son's actions. Draco slowly approached the desk and placed himself in the less elaborate seat across from his father. Draco noticed that his father kept the desk quite neat and all that lay upon it were a few scrolls and a heavy book whose title read "Unlocking the Dark Arts". A quick look of disgust passed across the young Malfoy's face, and it was gone just as soon as it had come. However, Lucius was quite observant, and he did not fail to notice the passing look on his son's face. He made the decision to ignore it, and at last Lucius' deep reverberating voice sounded.

"Boy, how old are you?"

"Wha-…umm….I'm 16 father" Draco mumbled.

"Right. I feel...that you are old enough to receive an honor...which can only be bestowed upon by the...Dark Lord." Draco could tell that his father chose each word carefully, precisely.

"What do you mean, father?" Draco felt it would be best to prolong the inevitiable.

"You know very well what I mean, boy!"

"Father I-"

You know why I have called you here!"

"Why, Father?"

"Don't play dumb with me, boy! It's about time that you make yourself useful to this family! You _will_ recieve the Dark Mark."

Though Draco knew very well what Lucius had in store for him, if infuriated him even further to hear the news being spoken outloud. Draco suddenly felt a strong urge to rebel, but he knew better than to pick a fight with Lucius Malfoy. He decided to see how far he could push Lucius.

"Father, I am but 16! I thought once I got out of school-"

"It is 2 years until you graduate, Draco."

"Yes, but…the teachers! Dumbledore! They'll find out!" he said the first thing that came to mind, no matter how ridiculous. Perhaps he could gain more time?

"Then it is your responsibility to ensure that they DON'T find out." Lucius was getting quite impatient

"But-"

"I will have no such nonsense!" boomed Lucius "You WILL receive the mark whether it is your desire or not! Do I make myself clear?"

"But…I……Yes, sir" Draco ground out somewhat mockingly.

Draco understood that he had already stretched Lucius to his breaking point, and he did not want to experience his father's anger if Lucius lost his temper.

"You will come home for Christmas break, and it is then that you will receive the mark. It is an honor, Draco. I will have no more arguments regarding this subject! You may leave."

Draco gruffly and forcefully stood up from his chair, and while doing so, he knocked the armchair backwards. He did not bother to set it upright, and he stormed from the office muttering curse words under his breath. Draco Malfoy did in fact fear Lucius, but Draco was quite irrational and reckless when he was angry, and so, for the time being, his fear of Lucius had whittled away into nearly nothing.

Lucius had never given him choices in matters that were of Draco's business. Draco knew this was not the first time that his father had made decisions for him. He thought back to his first day of Hogwarts.

Flashback _'He sat nervously inside the old wooden rowboat that was making its way to the towering, castle that was even visible from miles away. It glided effortlessly through the calm, placid water, until finally they had arrived. Stars were twinkling in delight, each one shining in glory. He knew that sorting was only a few moments away, and he thought back to what Lucius had told him. "Slytherin is your only option, boy! Just think! The shame, the humiliation you would cast upon our family if you were sorted elsewhere! Boy, I'm telling you now, you WILL be punished if your sorting is not to my liking!" Draco shuddered when he thought of the punishments Lucius' sick mind could craft._

_The aged, worn sorting hat was placed upon his head. He wrung his hands in anxiousness._

_"My, my…where to put you….? Great mind…I see. You would do quite well in Ravenclaw…"_

_"But-"_

_" And…oh! Yes…there is courage….A decent sense of right and wrong…"_

_"But I-"_

_"Perhaps…Gryffindor..?"_

_"No! I…I must…must be in S-Slytherin.."_

_"Are you sure that is what you desire?"_

_"Yes...it...is. "_

_"Very well then…I do take into consideration the house of which the student prefers. If you insist that it must be so…then…..SLYTHERIN!!"_

_The last word was spoken aloud, and the table adorned in deep green burst into thunderous applause.'_ End flashback

Had Lucius actually taken away his chance to fit in? The chance he had to be with people who he could talk to as an equal? His 'friends' in Slytherin were only interested in the Dark arts, and picking on first years, but he found no enjoyment in doing either. What would it have been like if he were sorted into the house in which he truly belonged?

Draco sat still and stiffly at his large desk inside of his immense room. Undoubtedly, Lucius Malfoy was the most unbearable person alive, and Draco had the unfortunate luck of having him as a father.

Draco clenched his fingers together. He could feel his own fingernails dig into the callused palm of his hand. With a scowl on his face, he brutally slammed down his fist onto the mahogany of his desk. The glass figurine standing innocently on the edge of the desk plummeted off the edge. It shattered on contact with the cold, hard tile floor. The expression on his face was of pure fury. He swung his arm around with as much force as he could muster, and it sickly collided with the pewter vase in front of him. The vase smashed into the peeling grey walls, with a deafening sound could equally compare with the thunder outside. Much to his discontent the vase did not shatter, as the figurine did, but stayed completely intact and unblemished.

A dark look of pure resentment flashed across his clouded grey eyes. All his hate, all his anger, was directed solely at his father. He slowly sauntered over to the pewter vase, and stopped when he was directly in front of it. He took his time to crouch down and gently pick it up. Every move that he made was sharp and rigid. As if he couldn't control his anger any longer, he heaved the piece of pewter out the tinted glass window. The window smashed into thousands of sharp pieces, and the shards lay untouched on the cold floor.

Draco was breathing heavily and his chest rose up and down in an unpredictable pattern. Draco gave a deep sigh and fell back onto his soft bed. His anger slowly diminished.

He wanted, more than anything, to get away from this place, this cold, unwelcoming place that he had been taught to call home. He had finally calmed down after his unreasonable fit, and he looked at the destruction he had caused. He made a note to himself that he needed to learn how to control his temper.

Draco still lay upon his deep blue satin sheets that draped gracefully over his bed and flowed smoothly onto the floor. 'Just one more day, one more day until Hogwarts' he thought. Draco drifted into thought, of what everyday life would be like once he left Malfoy Manor. He thought about his 'friends' and wondered whether they would be happy to see him again. Draco supposed that he truly didn't have any 'real' friends, but rather a back-up team, his posse. And, of course, no matter how wrong it was, he was quite excited that he could once again tease Potter and his 2 best friends. Oh how he loved picking on Hermione Granger, it was so easy to get a rise out of her! Maybe he didn't belong on the Dark side, but hey, he never said he was a saint.

One more day…..he couldn't wait!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeahh..i know it sucks. sorry

review anyway?

_Contructive critisism_ is welcome


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:** To be honest...I found that this chapter was somewhat...choppy. Tell me what you guys think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. :)

* * *

**Unexpected Meeting**

Draco strolled smoothly on the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. He had always found Diagon Alley quite comforting, for he could accurately say it was nearly the complete opposite of Malfoy Manor, with its welcoming feel, and its small town appeal. He had first come to do some last minute shopping for Hogwarts. Once he had successfully acquired all his needed school supplies, he ambled around the village shops searching for anything even remotely interesting.

It was not long before he spotted a head of ginger red hair that he would, without a doubt, recognize anywhere. He noticed that the Weasel was accompanied by none other than the Chosen One and the Gryffindor Princess. 'Ahh…finally something to do.' he thought 'This could be fun' A wayward smirk made its way onto Draco's pale complexion.

He shoved his way past the crowds of witches and wizards shuffling their way through the narrow lanes. As he made his way over to the Golden trio, he noticed that The Weasel was gazing at Granger with an admiring, lovesick look plastered all over his freckled face. Draco scoffed in disgust, and he noticed that Hermione was completely oblivious to the infatuated glances that Weasley was throwing her way. He smiled inwardly, he knew exactly what he was going to say. He approached the small group of friends and he spoke in a loud arrogant voice to get their attention.

"Hey! You! Weasley! I see you fancy Granger, eh? Oh, drop that look on your face! You made it quite obvious. But wouldn't you think that it's rather unfair for her? Even the bossy _know-it-all_ would deserve better than you! Where will you put her when you two lovebirds get married? There sure enough won't be enough space for her in your sad-excuse-for a home!"

Draco watched, amused, as all three heads whipped around in his direction. He took note of the expression on each person's face. The anger and the hint of annoyance in Harry's eyes were nothing compared to the look on Ron's face. Pure embarrassment was written clearly all over his visage, and his cheeks turned deep red. So red, in fact, that it challenged even the color of his hair. He stuttered and tried to devise a clever comeback, but Malfoy's words had shocked him too deeply, that all the words that came from his lips were incoherent and jumbled. Draco admitted to himself that it was quite entertaining to watch.

He took his attention away from Weasley to focus his attention on Granger, and he noticed that her cheeks were also flushed, not from embarrassment, but rather from anger. Draco noticed that once she mulled over what he had said, her expression changed to one of confusion and puzzlement. It was quite compelling to Draco that someone as intelligent as Granger couldn't notice something that was dangling right in front of her eyes. It was a while before anyone spoke, but soon enough none other than Hermione Granger broke the silence.

"Guys let's go, we don't need trouble from _him_." She spoke in a controlled voice, as if she was trying hard to keep her anger unnoticed.

"I don't know why I bother with people like yourselves." He spoke in a bored tone "I find it quite obvious that all three of you lack the brains to come up with a decent comeback." Draco smiled to himself, he knew that his statement would get on Hermione's nerves. He could see Hermione silently fuming, her anger getting worse by the second, and just as he had predicted, soon after his remark, she spoke.

"Malfoy, have you stooped so low that you have to pick on us _'lesser beings'_ to boost your self esteem? Because it looks like to me, or I suppose it could be a trick of the light, that your ego doesn't need anymore inflating! But I suppose that's why you want to join Voldemort? So he can praise you with adoration, after you complete the terribly inhumane tasks he has in store for all the future Death Eaters? "

Her sharp remeark infuriated Draco, so he retorted back with just as much, if not more animosity than Hermione.

"Oh, it's not me that needs a boost in self esteem, Granger. Constantly raising your hand in class doesn't disguise your facade. You're just a self-conscious girl that hides her own uncertainty about herself behind thick books, and bushy hair. I can see right through you." Even though Malfoy's words had hurt her, she refused to let it show.

"See right through _me_? Psh…Malfoy, I'm not the one who spends hours in front of the mirror admiring myself!"

"Well, it looks like you could have used the time in front of the mirror! Except it would take more than a couple hours to set _you _right!" As Draco said this, he didn't fail to notice that Hermione had most definitely changed in appearance over the years. Granger's bushy hair had tamed and soft brunette curls now tumbled down to her mid-back. Her features had softened over time, but she still bared much resemblance to her younger self.

"Set _me_ right? Oh, I can think of a few things _you _could use to set _yourself _right! I know that I'm not the only one speaking when I say you could use a new attitude!" It amused Draco to see Hermione so wound up, so he continued to annoy her.

"A new attitude, Granger? Please, like we all haven't heard that one before."

"Oh, it's quite likely that _you've _heard it before."

"Granger, your immaturity is quite frustrating." Draco smirked as he said this.

"What? _My _immaturity? That's just sad, Malfoy. You're calling me immature, when you blindly obey your father, not knowing what grief he causes the wizarding world? Doting on him hand and foot, you'd follow him off a cliff if he ordered you to! You've still yet to master thinking for yourself, and that, Malfoy, is why I feel sympathy for you."

Hermione turned sharply on her heel, and briskly walked away from him, dragging Ron and Harry with her. The two boys walked away laughing at how she had made a fool of Malfoy.

"I never knew you had it in you, Hermione!" Ron commented. "That was brilliant!"

What Hermione said had made Draco wonder. The thing that bothered him most was that what she said was _entirely_ untrue. He _did_ think for himself, and he honestly could care less about what Lucius wanted. He _knew_ Lucuis was nothing more than a cowering servant to the Dark Lord. Yes, he _knew_ that, but how did others view him? Did they only see him as a death eater's son? Did they all just assume that he was also a death eater, just because Lucius was one? There was not much he could do to help that, and he most definitely wasn't going to change himself just so the people's scrutiny would modify. Let them think what they want, he _knew_ what side he was on, and he _knew _that he was capable of thinking on his own.

Draco continued to stride along the streets, thinking silently to himself. His stone-set eyes were directed towards the floor, and he paid no mind to where he was going. Quite suddenly he collided into a middle-aged woman carrying a tall stack of books, and he hastily glanced up and apologized. As Draco observed the woman standing in front of him, he noticed that she must have been a muggle. She was clothed in a simple sundress adorned with sewn lilac flowers, and she wore a look of befuddlement upon her face.

"Can I help you?" Draco was brought up in a very prestigious and well known family, so common courtesy was only in his nature.

"Oh, um…yes actually…I suppose I'm lost." Even though the woman was obviously confused, her tone of voice still carried a strong sense of confidence, and Draco respected that.

"I'd be happy to help. Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

"Yes, do you know anyone by the name of Hermione Granger? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Oh…I…yes actually, I…conversed with her just a few moments ago. She's your daughter, am I correct?" Draco was surprised that he didn't make the connection earlier. He already knew Hermione's parents were muggles, and her mother's appearance was quite similar to that of her daughter.

"Yes, she is…Hermione's my daughter. Do you know where she could be?"

Without thinking Draco replied.

"Well, I can't be sure, but if I know your daughter at all, she'll probably be in the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. Would you like me to lead you there?" Draco wasn't looking forward to seeing Hermione again, but he couldn't just leave Mrs. Granger in the middle of the street.

"Oh..yes please, I'd appreciate that. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I never caught your name…" Jane Granger gave Draco a small smile in thanks.

"My name's Draco. This way ma'm." He led Mrs. Granger through the winding roads, and through the mobs of people until they finally reached Flourish and Blotts. He spotted Hermione through the glass window of the store. He noticed that she sat alone, and was unaccompanied.

"Follow me then, Mrs. Granger." They reached Hermione in little time, but her nose was buried in an immensely thick book, and she failed to notice them. Her mother spoke first.

"Hermione!" Her mother rushed over to her and wrapped Hermione into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you run off like that again! I turn my back for 2 seconds…"

"Wha…Mom? I told you I was going off with Harry and Ron! They're in the Quidditch shop across the..."As Hermione mumbled this, she noticed Malfoy standing uninterestedly behind her mom. "Malfoy?"

"Granger." He acknowledged her presence only by giving her a slight nod. He was tempted to say much more, but with Mrs. Granger beside him, he didn't dare insult Hermione. Jane Granger noticed the awkwardness between the two, so she tried to make things feel more at ease.

"Oh, so you know each other then? Are you friends?"

Hermione glanced at her mom nervously. "Well, yes we know each other, but I would say we're more like….acquaintances." she finished lamely.

"Oh I see." replied Jane Granger in a somewhat disappointed voice.

Draco was starting to feel uncomfortable, so he made an excuse so he could leave. "Well, I've got to get back home, and get ready for tomorrow. Goodbye Mrs. Granger." Draco felt relieved to escape the presence of the Grangers. He smirked to himself, for he was able to hold back all the insults and comebacks that he so desperately wanted to throw in Hermione's way. He had a stronger self-restraint than he had thought. Draco floo'd back to the manor so soon that he missed the conversation that Jane and Hermione Granger had after he left.

* * *

Jane and Hermione Granger watched as Draco walked out of the door, and as soon as he was out of earshot she began questioning her daughter. 

"Hermione….are you _sure_ you're not friends with that boy..or..perhaps.. more...? He seemed like a nice enough gentleman."

Hermione's face transitioned into a look of disgust before answering. "_Mom_! I…just…eww…I'm sorry…but no. And I'm glad that we're _nothing_ more than acquaintances."

"Oh _really_, honey? Why did you seem so skittish around him then, hmm?"

"Oh, _please_ Mom! That was because I was struggling to keep my wand in my pocket, and not use it to hex him into oblivion!"

"Hermione! Don't talk like that! He was kind enough to lead me back to _you _wasn't he?" Jane Granger was getting quite annoyed at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But Draco Malfoy and I have been like…._mortal enemies_ since first year!"

"Alright….If you say so, dear…"

Hermione could tell that her mom wasn't going to just let this subject go. She gave a big exasperated sigh, and once again immersed herself into the paperback book resting in her lap.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just to clear things up...Draco and Hermione both still hate each other LOL but not for long... 

Review please :)


	3. Not an Everyday Sight

**Author's Note**: Read and review :) Might not update for a while...August is busy for me :(

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. The mistake was very flattering, though. :)

* * *

**Not an Everyday Sight**

Draco stood quietly at the King's Cross station, gazing at the Hogwarts Express. It was sometime in the late afternoon, and the sky was cloudless. Draco sublety observed the busy scenes in front of him. Many of the students were exchanging farewell hugs with their family and friends before they left for the first semester. Not far away, a young toddler in a light-pink dress wobbled her way over to Blaise Zabini, and sloppily put her arms around him as an attempt at a hug; Blaise smiled in return, embraced the toddler, and sadly headed over to the train.

A deafening final blow of the train whistle signaled to everyone that it was time to leave at last. Draco walked briskly to the entrance of the Hogwarts Express, and avoided staring at the overly sentimental scenes surrounding him.

As he made his way onto the train, he spotted the Golden Trio through the transparent compartment door. Hermione and Harry were bending over with laughter at something Weasley had said, and all three faces were filled with mirth, and joyfullness. Draco glared at them with distaste clouding his expression. The power of his hateful gaze drew the eyes of none other than Hermione Granger, but as soon as she met his face, her wide grin vanished from sight. He acted on reflex and sneered back at her. She looked at him with an air of confusion about her face, then once again turned around and continued to talk animatedly to Harry and Ron. Draco suddenly remembered that the train would start to move any second, so he continued on his way.

The narrow hallway of the train was completly packed with first-years trying to find a seat before the train moved. Many students were chasing after their pets, calling their names in desperation. In the midst of all the commotion, Draco heard a high-pitched, ecstatic voice calling his name.

"Draco! Draco! Over here! We're over here!"

Draco knew immediately whose voice that belonged to. He miserably made his way over to the compartment that consisted of only 4 Slytherins. As soon as he arrived at the glass sliding door, he hid the look of dislike on his face. He felt a jerking motion, and he knew the train had started its journey to Hogwarts. It headed towards the open fields and miles of track. Just as he entered the compartment, Pansy had grabbed his arm in worry, and he discreetly shook her hand off. 

"Draco! What took you so long? Did you have trouble finding us?" squeaked Pansy.

"No, I just arrived here…late."

"Oh. Well come sit by me, Draco!" As Pansy said this she cheerily patted a section of the cushioned bench right beside her.

Draco knew very well that he couldn't refuse, so he reluctantly seated himself next to the pug-faced Slytherin. Draco tried to take his mind off of Pansy by starting a conversation, and he looked around to see who he was sharing the compartment with. Sitting casually on the bench across from him was Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. He knew better than to start a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle, the two halfwits. He was sure they wouldn't have a slightly intelligent reply even if the discussion was about food. He directed his attention towards Blaise. Draco chose the safest subject to speak about.

"Blaise, so how was your summer?" Draco asked.

"It was alright, I guess. Nothing special. You?"

"It was…eventful." Draco replied thinking of his talk with Lucius. Perhaps that subject had not been so safe, after all.

Blaise had noticed that he had touched upon a sore spot, and decided to keep quiet. He glanced jadedly outside the window.

Draco felt an uncomfortable pressure on his shoulder and he noticed that Pansy had just decided to lay her head upon him. He tried to shrug her off, and she looked up at the small movement.

"Is there something wrong with your shoulder, Drakie?" Draco glanced at Pansy before groaning with exasperation. Pansy couldn't take a hint, even if he made it painfully obvious.

"No" was all he could grind out. She smiled, and once again laid her head on him. Draco tried a few more times to shrug her off, but no matter what he did her head remained glued to his left shoulder.

"Pansy…could you just…could you...Pansy, get your head off my shoulder!" He told her firmly. Blaise's eyebrows raised in interest. Anyone with eyes could notice that Draco detested Pansy, but nobody ever thought he would tell her so. It was a known fact that Lucius planned for them to be married sometime in the future. Pansy glanced up at Draco in confusion, and her face turned sour.

"_Why_?" Pansy looked at him dangerously, telling him that there was only one right answer. Draco chose to ignore this.

"Because you're contaminating my shirt." Draco smirked; the look on Pansy's face was priceless.

"What?!"

"Pansy, you have ears, no matter how lopsided." Draco said in mock wariness. "I'm quite sure you heard what I said, but just in case you missed it, get your _filthy_ head off of my shoulder!"

"_What_? How _dare _you? Draco, I AM your future _wife_, so I can lay my head upon your shoulder if I fancy it! Oh, Draco,you think I don't know that you absolutely resent me? You think I can't see that? You make it quite obvious to everyone, Draco. However, it's not your choice to make! You _will _learn to love me, whether you like it or not!" Her head still rested on him.

"Pansy, you notice that we're not married yet. And so for the time being, I can say and do _whatever_ I wish. And right now, I'd like for _you_ to get your thick head off of my shoulder!" Draco scooted away from her so she had no choice but to lift her head.

"You can't just avoid the situation, Draco! We are going to spend the rest of our lives together!" she shrieked.

"Exactly. Which is why I want to spend these next few years away from you. If I have to grow old with you, Pansy, at least let me spend the rest of my youth alone!" Draco spat.

Blaise choked back a laugh, while Crabbe and Goyle stared stupidly. The argument was over, and by Pansy's speechlessness, they could all tell who had won.

Blaise decided it was safe to speak.

"Way to go, man!" Blaise laughed as he said this. He gave Draco a pat on the back, and ignored Pansy's glares.

"Thanks." Draco smiled at Blaise, and this only infuriated Pansy more, however she chose to keep quiet.

Draco got up and sat next to Blaise, as an attempt to get further away from Pansy.

She glared daggers at him, but he brushed that fact away, and started to engage Blaise in a conversation about quidditch.

The situation remained the same for the next hour. Pansy continued her silent fuming in the corner ot the compartment, Draco and Blaise continued their light conversation, and Crabbe and Goyle continued their staring off into space. The train gave a familiar jerking motion, and they all knew that they had finally arrived. The dark mood cast over the 4 Slytherins had lifted somewhat, and Draco had no doubt that in just a few moments, Pansy would once again be hanging on his arm. Draco sighed in a resigned manner, and slumped in his seat.

* * *

1 hour later-

The students of Hogwarts were all inside the Great Hall for the welcoming banquet, and they were _absolutely_ out of control. The food lay on the table, forgotten. All off the professors, along with Dumbledore, had gone off to get rid off a reported Acromantula in the Hufflepuff common room. The students were unsupervised, and left to do whatever they pleased. This, obviously, led to masses of commotion. A scream echoed throughout the immense room.

"AHHHH!" Ginny Weasley shrieked as she jumped up and down on the Gryffindor house table. She frantically pointed at Dean Thomas who had charmed the candy worms to move of their own accord. "Somebody STOP him!" As the worms moved closer to her, her pleas for help only got louder. "Please! Someone _stop_ him!" They inched closer by the second. "Get AWAY from me! KEEP THEM AWAY!" Her voice cracked from absolute terror on the last word.

A crowd of people were gathered around Ginny watching her, amused. None however showed any sign or intention of helping the poor Gryffindor. Dean laughed and finally lowered his wand. "Ginny, come on! You knew they weren't real! You're too dramatic!!" Dean's words infuriated her, and as soon as Dean looked at the enraged expression on her face, which was only emphasized by her hair, he broke into a rapid sprint.

"DEANN! You..you...You're lucky you got a head start!" She speedily clambered down from the table and started to chase him while sending harmless jinxes his way.

* * *

Back at the Slytherin table interested students stood around Millicent Bulstrode as she put some light sleeping potion into a slice of chocolate cake. She sauntered over to Crabbe and she spoke with a deep alluring voice. 

"Hey, Crabbe." She forced a fake smile. "Would you like a slice of cake? It's _chocolate_." She waved the plate in front of Crabbe's nose enticingly. He stared at her with confusion, and then responded by nodding greedily. Millicent placed the plate in front of him, and Crabbe dug in, not even bothering to use a fork. The students who were watching held in snickers of delight as they watched Crabbe consume the slice of drugged cake. As he ate, his head began to sag, and his eyelids started to droop. Soon enough, his head lay limp on the table, and he remained motionless. Millicent looked at him with a bored expression.

"So, now what?" spoke a voice in the crowd. They all stared at the knocked-out Crabbe, with a look of clear unsatisfaction on their faces. Millicent pondered the possibilities for a while, but unfortunately for the crowd of Slytherins, she wasn't exactly the brightest witch of her age.

(That title would go to Hermione.)

* * *

At the other side of the Slytherin table sat Pansy and Draco. Much to Draco's disdain, they were sitting right next to eachother. Pansy's brow was furrowed in frustration, and she had a flustered look upon her face. Pansy was busy with coming up with nasty insults for their fellow classmates, and every time she came up with what she thought was a good put-down she whispered it annoyingly into Draco's ear. Apparently, Pansy had forgotten all about the conversation they shared on the Hogwarts Express. From across the Great Hall both Draco and Pansy watched as Hermione stood up on the bench and tried to get everyone's attention. She hollered over the sounds of Ginny's threats towards Dean, and over the Slytherin's suggestions about what to do with Crabbe. Her voice became whiny and high pitched. 

"Guys! HEY! We shouldn't be doing this! We-we'll get in _trouble_! Guys…STOP!!!"

There were mixed reactions. Some people looked at her with sympathy, thinking that she had probably never let loose in her life. Others looked at her with resentment, hating her beacuse she had attempted to ruin their fun.

"Please! We have to stop! The teachers will come any moment now! We can't- GINNY!" Hermione glared scathingly at the youngest Weasley, after a hex that had been aimed at Dean, hit one of the porcelain vases on the proffesors' table.

Pansy looked at Hermione with disgust, and the pug-faced Slytherin's eyes widened with joy as if she had just had a miraculous epiphany. She looked down at the slice of cake resting innocently before her and Pansy quickly snatched it up. It was held tightly in the palm of her hand. Pansy assumed a throwing stance, but first looked at Draco for approval. He merely shrugged in reply. Pansy took this as an okay, and she flung the piece of moist chocolate cake clear across the room. Though Pansy Parkinson didn't have many talents, unfortunaly for Hermione, she did have _excellent_ aim.

It hit Hermione _square_ in the face.

The Great Hall went silent, and stared, with wide eyes, expectantly at Hermione. Even with the pink icing smeared across the Gryffindor's features, it was quite obvious to everyone that she was absolutley _fuming._

"WHO?!" she ground out through her gritted teeth. Ron was at her side at the blink of an eye, and he patted her back consolingly. She rigidly stood still, controlling her anger quite well, but apparantly Ron was having trouble with that issue.

"Who did this?!" Ron shouted angrily. He noticed Pansy sniggering at the corner of the Slytherin table and he also noticed the pink icing pasted across her palms.

"_Parkinson_!" As Ron said this, he hurled a fair amount of mashed potatoes her way. Unfortunately for Draco, Ron didn't have as good of a throwing arm as Pansy...

Malfoy broodingly glared at Ron while mashed potatoes dripped from his platinum blonde hair. Draco had just sprung up to grab the nearest food item next to him, just when the Headmaster merrily strolled in along with the rest of the Hogwarts staff. At the first sound of foot steps, the students had all hurried to find their seats, and so the only ones left standing were Draco and Hermione.

The teachers stared in shock and disbelief, for it was not an everyday sight to see 'Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy' wearing their food instead of eating it. Both Draco and Hermione stared at the teachers with wide eyes, not bothering to wipe off any of the food splattered over their faces. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement, and Professor McGonagall stuttered out her orders.

"I...Mr. Malfoy…." She took a few seconds to regain her calm and spoke once again. "Mr. Malfoy! You have just earned yourself a detention!"

Malfoy looked at the professor with indignation. "_What_? But it was Weasley-"

"No buts, Mr. Malfoy! You will report to me tomorrow afternoon!" Professor McGonagall spoke in a firm voice, and Draco knew better than to question her. Severus Snape stood stiffly behind the professors watching the scene, but he soon voiced his opinions.

"Minerva, I believe Mr. Malfoy is not the only one who has food dripping down his face." Snape drawled. "Granger! You have a detention as well! You both will report for detention tomorrow afternoon."

"But, but Pansy…she-" She was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"Detention. Tomorrow. _Understood_?" Snape looked at Hermione with loathing for questioning his orders. Snape was already naturally intimidating, so to see him when he was making an effort to seem scary, was absolutely, purely_ terrifying._

Hermione and Draco both nodded dumbly, and took their seats. Hermione Granger didn't do detentions. Simple as that. Hermione's mind was racing, her thoughts jumbled. 'Detention with _him_? I'd rather be expelled!' She gave out a deep weary sigh, and tried to think rationally. 'Well, I suppose it can't be _that_ bad.'

Oh how wrong she was…..

* * *

**Author's Note**: Guys, _review please_. I need motivation to keep writing! 

Yes, I know this chapter has steered the story towards a more humorous side, but i promise it'll have a healthy mix between drama, and comedy.

I'm sorry if this chapter was a little confusing, I'll answer any question you guys have. :)


End file.
